kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Buzzybat
|point value =4500 |category =Mid-boss}} |category =Mid-boss}} Buzzybat is a mid-boss in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Kirby Mass Attack. Physical Appearance Buzzybat is a yellow bat with small ears and large, round red eyes. He has small purple wings and two large fangs. His facial structure resembles that of a cat. In his grave form, Mono Grave , he resembles a flying tombstone with one giant eye, and small wings. He also eventually turns red and his eyes become angry in both forms. Games ''Kirby Mass Attack Buzzybat appears in Stage 9 of Volcano Valley, as well as the Survival Rush sub-game. He dwells in the crypt under the cemetery, behind a door bearing his image. To break in, the Kirbys must first defeat the crypt's undead mid-bosses: Big Warwiggle drops the key when defeated. King Eelongo and Great Gear break the left and right chains sealing the door, respectively. After succeeding at a button-tapping sequence to unlock the entrance, the heroes enter Buzzybat's abode, initiating his fight. In his first phase, Buzzybat appears at the top of the room while two rows of nine Lilbats protect him. The top row begins on the right side and drifts left, while the bottom row is the opposite. The player must flick the Kirbys into them to gradually dispose of the mid-boss's family; one Kirby is strong enough to drag a single Lilbat to the ground. If the heroes have not attached themselves to Buzzybat after a few seconds, he absorbs the remaining Lilbats and transforms into Mono Grave. While in this form, he floats overhead, charges up, and slams the ground. Any Kirbys squashed are KO'd, so they should dodge by running when he charges. Mono Grave shatters after two attacks, leading Buzzybat to revert back to his organic self and revive whichever Lilbats were undefeated in the previous wave. The Lilbats afford the player more time, as they now fly back and forth, extending the time before Mono Grave reforms. The player can end this phase by hitting the mid-boss with a Kirby—like Lilbat, a single Kirby can pull Buzzybat to the ground. With a feline-esque groan, the bat takes damage. In his second phase, Buzzybat reappears in the air and surrounds himself with more family members: two clusters of six Lilbats and a large Pricklebat. He floats left and right with his kin revolving around him moving closer to and further from him. The Lilbats serve as a mere distraction while the Pricklebat damages any Kirby it touches. As before, the player can pull away Lilbats to make accessing the mid-boss easier, and Buzzybat attacks as Mono Grave if given enough time. Unlike the first phase, a well-angled Kirby flick can slip through the gaps between bat clusters, hitting Buzzybat. Buzzybat's third phase begins more dramatically. He charges up with a furious whine, fuses with 17 angry Lilbats, and becomes Mono Grave once more. The enraged red tombstone flies faster and slams the ground three times before shattering. Buzzybat, now red, surrounds himself completely in a ring of bats: six Lilbats with a small Pricklebat between each pair. He continues to fly around with his family slowly revolving. Every few seconds he quickly spins them around himself, knocking away and stunning any Kirby that touches them (though not damaging them). As with the other phases, Lilbats can be permanently dispatched and his Mono Grave form attacks after a long delay. After the Kirbys mass attack Buzzybat one last time, he turns white and is stunned as explosions surround him. He drops down to the ground as a skeleton. Related Quotes Trivia *Rather than exploding like usual bosses, Buzzybat instead becomes a skeleton. **Although Buzzybat is only ever seen with two fangs when he is living, his skull has five visible incisors. *Unlike the other three mid-bosses, Buzzybat's grave is not positioned immediately above his respective door. Artwork KMA Bat artwork.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Lilbat) Gallery Buzzy Bat's Grave.png|The Kirbys find Buzzybat's gravestone. Bat Key.png|The Kirbys find Buzzybat's door key. Buzzy Bat's Door.png|Buzzybat's door is unlocked. Buzzy Bat 1.png|Buzzybat is protected by his Lilbats. Buzzy Bat 3.png|The Kirbys mass attack Buzzybat. Buzzy Bat 4.png|Buzzybat flies with Lilbats and a large Pricklebat. Buzzy Bat 5.png|Buzzybat turns into angry Mono Grave. Buzzy Bat 7.png|Buzzybat is defeated. Buzzy Bat 8.png|Buzzybat turns into a skeleton. Sprites KMA_Buzzbat_Normal.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KMA_Buzzbat_Defeated.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (skull) es:Élago ja:バズバット Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Undead Category:Bats Category:Male characters